


once upon a dream

by kuboyasuarenhitmeup



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: F/F, but it was my first fic so what do you expect, fluff i guess?, this is terrible omg, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuboyasuarenhitmeup/pseuds/kuboyasuarenhitmeup
Summary: uh i posted this on Wattpad but this is just- daisy and amina being girlfriends
Relationships: Amina El Maghrabi/Daisy Wells
Kudos: 3





	1. i cant stop looking at her

dear diary,

ever since the Incident that happened in Deepdean, my new school, I've made two new friends. one is hazel Wong, and she is an utter brick, always there if you want to talk to her. I like her a lot! she's got another friend, her best friend, daisy wells. daisy is very... bossy, I shall say, and quite self confident. but that's why I like her, quite a lot. of course I like hazel, but with daisy it's quite different, for you see, I think... I like her. I've been trying to impress her (I think it's called flirting?) but she's being very passive aggressive to me, rolling her eyes and such, which kind of hurts. for a second I thought... I thought she liked me. But it's okay. maybe deep down she does? and doesn't want to say since she's a girl? oh well.


	2. i'm suppost to hate her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daisy tries to figure her feelings for amina

She took my crown of popular girl, so I was just like all the rest of the school. looking up to her. she tried to be nice to me, but I wasn't having any of it. she could make all of the girls gawp, but not me, and I insisted hazel shouldn't either (of course she didn't listen to me, she doesn't really nowadays) so I was left all on my own, hating her. but i saw little glimpses of her. laughing with clementine. (i clenched my teeth when I saw that, for how can she be friends with clementine? she's rather horrid) her concentrating face when she was writing. her brushing her long, black silky hair. her reading on the roof. the reason I was looking at her was because she was suspicious, obviously. well, that's what i told everyone (i do not think hazel fell for it, however, she knows me far too well) for the real reason is because... I think I'm in love with amina.


	3. an invite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> amina does something rather brave.

dear diary,

i did something very brave today, something that shouldn't be as scary as it is to me, but i guess it is.

you see, its nearly the Christmas hols, and since this was my first time not being in Egypt, I was a bit scared, but excited to see Baba and mother again, for they had invited me, and even a few friends. clementine couldn't come, and neither could the others, for they were all spending it with their families. everyone was... except hazel and daisy. i knew about why daisy couldn't spend it with her's (clementine had whispered to me about it rather cruelly) and hazel's family were all the way in Hong Kong. so they both had nowhere to go, until i invited them at least.

i took a deep breath and walked over to where daisy, hazel and lavinia, beanie and kitty were chatting, and smiled "uhm... hello"

"hello" said hazel smiling, while beanie waved and kitty grinned and nudged daisy, who only rolled her eyes.

"what do you want?" remarked daisy, rather rudely. my smile faded, but I decided to stay strong.

"well, uhm... I'm going to go back to Egypt for a bit, for the Christmas hols, and i was allowed to invite a few friends... so do you want to come, hazel and daisy?" i smiled sheepishly, but still standing tall. i didnt want them to know how scared i was

"well!" said hazel, looking over at daisy, "what do you think?" i could tell hazel wanted to go, desperately. daisy shrugged.

"we shall have to think about it" said daisy curtly, "but thank you for the offer" she turned her back on me, and i could sense i should go.

"thank you" i said, turning away and walking off, but as I did I heard lavina remark ,"y'know, daisy, amina doesn't seem too bad"

"be quiet!" I heard daisy stammer and saw her blush, and I laughed out loud.


	4. egypt, here we come!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daisy is still figuring out her feelings like CMON DAISY YOU LOVE HER

i spent the rest of the day chatting to hazel and being very, very excited indeed. it was EGYPT, full of mystery, and adventure... and amina. I tried not to think about her, but i could not. so i pushed that feeling back to the back of my mind. Egypt was going to be just me and hazel. no amina. (though the faraway look hazel had after amina asked us was rather suspicious, i had a sneaky feeling she was going to tell alexander.) 

suddenly, it was nightime. the moon shone above us, bright and beautiful, while I wriggled in bed and held my breath, waiting for hazel to actually fall asleep (she knows i sneak out, so i wait for her to actually sleep) and soon i heard her peacefully snoring. i breathed out while opening the window and sneaking out onto the roof, where i knew amina would be, reading her book as usual. i watched her for a distance for quite a while, then sat in my own thoughts. i know that now i will never look at a boy the way hazel does, and i did have.. well, more than a pash on somebody, once. but they were far too old for me. But Amina's quite different, she's the same age as me... i sighed and crawled back onto the drainpipes, back into the boring dorm, back into my bed and tried to get to sleep. it was the Christmas hols tomorrow, so soon we were going to be in Egypt. soon... i sighed as the world blurred around me and fell asleep, dreaming about kissing amina...


	5. does she like me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> amina and daisy are... looking at each other? but in a "i love you please date me" way

dear diary,

soon we were waving off all of our friends, and were climbing onto the airplane. it was a whole new experience, but I barely noticed it, for daisy was.... talking to me? I was rather surprised, because doesn't she hate me? hazel was looking rather ill, so she didn't talk much.

"why hazel, buck up! its a new adventure. we're flying in the air, for heavens sake" said daisy looking out of the window, then looking at hazel.

"well, it is in a metal tube that could fall anytime while we're in the ocean" mumbled hazel, gritting her teeth and holding onto the arm stands for dear life.

"hey, I'm the one thats negative!" said daisy, sticking out her tounge at hazel. she smiled, while I laughed. daisy suddenly looked at me, her eyes blue, with one eyebrow slightly raised. I suddenly realised how long her eyelashes were. was she wearing mascara? and her lips... I didn't dare look at those. i smiled, shyly. daisy blushed, then snap she became a completely different person, rolling her eyes at me and turning away. I sighed. for one second I thought... as if, amina, i thought to myself, looking at a particular couple, smiling at each other and leaning onto each other. sighing again, i reached for my book to distract my thoughts.

soon we were landing back to my home, Egypt, and I was thinking how this Christmas would be rather uneventful, with hazel only for company

little did I know how exciting it was going to be.


	6. the first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something super duper exciting happens ;)

soon we were at Amina's house, and it was all exotic, and so... well, different, but i still enjoyed it nonetheless. however, after me and amina... well looking at each other, i was starting to think she... she might like me back. but i brushed away that thought quickly. why, i was being rather rude to her, why would she like me after that? I firmly resolved not to be mean to her. not on this trip.

we had quite a fun time, sneaking on the roof, dancing with amina and hazel, looking at the fireworks. then we went onto the cruise, which was even more fun, for hazel's father and sisters, may, (who I quite like) and rose were here, along with, not to my surprise, George and Alexander. "Hazel" I hissed into her ear, "why are the boys here?"

Hazel blushed, but she stood firm (she is getting rather confident now) "well, because they are our friends, so why can't I?" I rolled my eyes, for I knew the real reason. but still, it was always a pleasure to see George, and even Alexander was becoming, well, bearable, I guess.

But I do not want to talk about all of that, because although it was terribly fun, something rather exciting happened.

today was the day I was going to... talk to amina. it was incredibly risky, but I am the heroine, and nothing bad is going to happen in this story. well, that's what I told myself.

when I was sure hazel was chasing may around, and rose was reading, and George and alexander were sunbathing, i went over, nervously, to amina.

"amina?" I said, "may I have a chat with you? in private?" 

"sure"

we walked over to a abandoned place over the deck, and she smiled at me with those glossy lips... focus, daisy.

"amina, i just wanted to say... that... uhm..." me, stammering? i really was a nervous wreck.

"well, i just wanted to say, that i think I like you. not just as friends, not even as a pash. i think-"

And that was when she kissed me, on the lips, out of nowhere. It was beautiful, and In that second I knew she liked me back, just as much as I did.

Everything was going to be aright.


	7. a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daisy and amina have a date and my GOD daisy is a nervous wreck because she is GAY PANICKING lol

Dear diary,

when I said I did something rather brave, well! I did something so terribly brave today, something that 2 weeks ago would have only dreamed about.

when I kissed daisy, she stood there, rather shocked. then when I let go, she beamed. it was the biggest smile I had ever seen, and I grinned back with her. I automatically held out my hand, and she held it, slim long fingers intertwining mine, and we went back to the deck. i dreaded letting go, but we did anyway. the excitement was over.

But it wasn't, not really. for the rest of the day, I would glance over at daisy, only to find her looking back, then looking anywhere else. I could tell she was terribly excited, and so could hazel, but she looked far too busy to suspect (she was looking at alexander all the time for some reason) i was desperate to run over to her, and hold her close, any sign of affection. but I couldn't, because we were both girls. it irritated me deeply. why was it wrong to be in love with a girl when your a girl? why couldn't you love a boy when your a boy? I didn't get it. i was feeling rather miserable when i had an idea. I slipped a piece of paper out of hazel's casebook, and wrote on it,

meet me on deck, at 11:30pm xx

rather desperately, I crawled under the table and nudged daisy's toe. she looked down, and her eyes went terribly wide. in a hurry, i put the paper in daisy's hand and crawled back to my seat.

"what are you two doing?" asked George, raising an eyebrow. I looked away, while daisy blushed.

"that" daisy remarked, "is none of your business". but her cheeks were still pink with joy.

soon it was nightime, and I waved everyone goodnight and settled into bed. it seemed a age, but finally, finally, it was 11:30, and I snuck out, bringing some snacks and a blanket. Daisy was already there

"hello, amina" she said, smiling at me. I laid down the blanket and the snacks and sat down, her along with me.

"is... is this a date?" she asked, blushing. i nodded.

"look at the moon, and the stars" daisy looked, and gasped a little. the moon was high and bright, with the sound of gently rippling waves and fireflies dancing high above.

"it's beautiful" she said smiling, then looked at me, "just like you" she added, smiling. then she blushed, while i grinned and kissed her on the cheek, and then she went positively pink. the she smiled, and so did i, and we were leaning towards each other...

we kissed for quite a while, and it was wonderful. then the ship suddenly took a turn and we fell down, me laying on top of her. we laughed and kissed again, but this time shorter.

"hey, lets eat" said daisy, pulling away, "the foods getting cold" she added, looking at me and grinning. then we talked, and talked (along with holding hands and some kissing) about everything, and nothing at the same time. but we had to go, for the sun was starting to peep out.

"amina..." said daisy as we stood up, still holding hands, "thank you so much for all of this. i..." she trailed off, looking at her feet shyly

"my pleasure" I said, kissing her and letting go of her hand. "love you"

"l-love you too" she said, turning pink. we both walked together, me leaning on her shoulder, until we came to my room.

"well, see you tomorrow, daisy." 

"see you!"

I opened the door quietly and went into my bed, smiling, hiding the remains and blanket.

best. night. ever


	8. a fizzy feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically daisy being a simp lol

when amina kissed me, and when we had our... date, i couldn't stop stammering. couldn't stop blushing.

when I didn't know about love, i was quite scornful about it, at first. why, being with a man did not suit me at all, it would be terribly boring. that was until... I met amina.

now I understand love. it is a very hazel-ish feeling, and I'm not sure whether i like it or not, but all I know is whenever I look at her i get a fizzy feeling, full of joy and excitement.

after that date, i could barely get to sleep (i rarely go to sleep anyway, just in case) but after what happened, i wanted to just be with amina. i wanted to be with her so, so terribly bad. but i couldn't, for hazel was going to wake up soon and wonder where the heck I was. so i waited. And waited. And waited. waiting is terribly boring, so i quite literally jumped out of bed the moment hazel stirred.

"wake UP, hazel" I said, shaking her. hazel mumbled something, and opened her eyes sleepily. I grinned at her. she didn't smile back.

"today", i said, flinging my arms around and spinning around, "is going to be a good day"

hazel murmured something and rolled to the other side of her bed. I rolled my eyes.

finally, hazel was awake, and we walked to the table where the boys were. George smiled, and alexander beamed and waved at hazel and me. I rolled my eyes, but playfully, for alexander is rather annoying, and his arms are way too long, but he is becoming bearable, but hazel has a rather foolish pash (or more) on him.

"where's amina?" I remarked, looking around. She was nowhere to be found.

"There" said alexander, eating something called a waffle (it is from America, and it tastes rather lovely, but of course I wouldn't tell alexander that.) I whipped round, and there she was.

she was wearing a flower dress that went to her knees, with sandals. her glossy hair, going down to her shoulders and was wearing sunglasses.

she looked like a goddess.

"hey everyone" said amina, looking at us all, then finally me. she beamed, and i couldn't help but beam back. I am rather ashamed to say that I simply melted. in my defence though, she was so pretty... we spent the rest of the day laughing and playing around (and some kissing in private) but nonetheless, it was a rather relaxing day.

soon it was time to go to bed, and me and hazel went to bed. well, hazel did, probably dreaming about alexander, for there was a ghost of a smile on her face. I couldn't help but smile at my sentimental Watson, but there was a quiet knock on the door. i opened it immediately, and there amina was.

"c-come on in" i said, smiling shyly. get it together, daisy.

she hopped onto the bed and laid down "y'know, its quite comfy in here" she teased.

"amina!"i hissed, for i would have to sleep in that bed, and people do... it.. in bed.

"come on in then" she teased. i sighed and went in, "i dont want to do IT, amina, we are far too young"

she rolled her eyes at me "of course we're not going to do IT. i just wanted to sleep with you because I love you" I blushed and smiled at her, and she smiled back and we kissed, again, for quite a while and deeply. the world soon reduced to nothing but us, kissing and kissing....

then she let go. "can.. i sleep on your chest? just for a while?"

"amina. that's going to be dreadfully uncomfy" i sighed, "but sure."

she snuggled next to me, and soon she was asleep. it actually was rather uncomfy, but I didn't mind a jot, for I was utterly in love with her.

i have decided that love is quite aright.


	9. society

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is sad :((  
> *ok lil author note here, sorry for not posting for so long BAHAH just... school xoxoxoxoxox anyways onto the story-*

dear diary,

i am feeling rather miserable. the weird thing is i shouldn't, for daisy was with me. but the fact she was there... let me explain. after I...well...slept with daisy, I felt the sun rise on my face, the rays blinding me. a painful pang crossed my heart, for I realised that this was our last day on the cruise. my last day with daisy, who I was now certain I loved. I also saw hazel's rather shocked face, along with daisy's straight, but slightly blushing, peering at me. I jumped off the bed in shock. "uhm- hello?" i yawned and fidgeted nervously. hazel rolled her eyes and looked at daisy, which rather surprised me, for hazel is always so considerate and kind (daisy must be rubbing off her), "why were you..." she blushed fearfully at this, "sleeping with amina? you- you weren't-" then she went positively pink. daisy sighed, then rolled her eyes "well, amina wanted to know more about detecting, and since i am the best detective-" hazel made a face, "i taught here, and she fell asleep while i was still talking" she looked at me, and her cheeks went slightly pink. i smiled nervously. hazel sighed. "well, if that's all it is..." she walked out off the room, then turned back, looking curious. i held my breath in fear. but she just shrugged and walked off to the bathroom. I exhaled. then, and i dont know why i did i, i burst into tears. Daisy gasped and ran towards me in shock, "amina! amina, are you quite aright?" she patted me rather awkwardly (daisy is simply not good with emotions) and i looked at her, eyes blurry from those stupid, stupid tears. "No!" i cried, "it's just that.. its just- i love you so much" i looked at her, and she smiled shyly, "more that anyone I've known in my life. and i think you feel the same way-" Daisy snorted. "of course i do, you chump." then she realised what she had said, and blushed rather. "anyway" I said, sticking out my tounge at her, "the reason I was crying was because we're both girls. and girls shouldn't like girls. but why? " I was properly crying now, and I tried not to, for it was rather shrimpish behaviour, but i couldn't help it. "why can't we love girls? why can't boys love boys?" daisy sighed, and when i looked at her she looked the saddest i had ever seen her. "because, amina, society doesn't like different people" "but why?" "I don't know, amina. I don't know" she said, hugging me. I looked at her, and saw her eyes, most un-daisylike, were welling up. "daisy!" i cried in horror, leaping over to hug her, and she held me close, and we stayed there, me on her knees lying down, for quite a while in silence.


	10. the end, but the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhhh i'm really bad at summays but THE LAST CHAPTER! lots and lots of stuff happened

i have to admit, what amina said when she was spilling her feelings out to me, got to me.

the daisy two years ago would've scoffed at that, but i am learning to express my emotions more. just like I am now.

After our little chat, the mood had visibly dampened. I tried to seem happy (and it worked, obviously, I have great experience in masking) but I couldn't help becoming visibly distracted. looking at amina, laughing at what George had whispered to her. that little tooth gap that nobody would notice, except if you were looking properly. her short, sweet laugh which clouded over me like a mist. it hurt, it visibly hurt to know that i would never feel her warm hand holding mine, to feel her touch, her soft lips kissing mine.

suddenly hazel was nudging me. "daisy? daisy, I say! Are you quite aright?"

i blinked, and tried to compose myself. "why, of course I am! heroines always am" hazel stuck her tounge at me, and I smiled. hazel cheered me up, but this time it was only for a while.

heroines don't fall in love with girls. heroines don't get a sad ending. 

I wasn't a heroine, no matter how hard i tried to be.

soon i was mumbling to go to the lavatory, hearing hazel's sounds of concern, and George and Alexander were looking at me, everyone was looking at me- 

i found myself in a cubicle, and my eyes were watering most un-daisy like, and then everything became a blur as i sobbed and sobbed. my brain told me to compose myself, why, the honourable daisy wells never cried!

but right then, i had never felt less honourable in my life.

then hazel and amina burst in, and hazel gasped, while amina took one look at me and hugged me tight.

"daisy!" cried hazel, and hugged me too. her eyes were watery as well, but she let go, and looked at me, and I looked at her and she knew.

"Hazel, it's okay. I've got this" said amina, and hazel slowly walked out, but not before looking back at me, her face full of hurt and concern and anger of getting left out. i felt... well, guilt, for hazel was my greatest companion in the world, and now she was getting left out.

but then i felt Amina's hand on mine, and everything faded away, and it was just me and amina.

"this will be our last time... with each other" Amina's voice was hollow and miserable.

"I know" I said, looking at her properly. I saw her eyes, light hazel ( I got that pang of guilt again, remembering hazel) her small nose, her lips. her lips...

I slowly cupped her face in my arms, and she looked at me, her eyes shining with... what? I didn't know, and not knowing stuff always annoys me, and then it clicked.

love.

I, slowly as if I was going to hurt her, brushed her lips against mine, then they touched, fully, like a spark igniting between us. I wanted that kiss to last forever, and it felt like it did, for a while, then we let go, and we looked at each other.

"I love you."

I know. 

amina saw my face, and made it look towards hers. i smiled, sadly, and she smiled back. her eyes were watering, and she was mumbling apologies while wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry- this is quite foolish of me-"

"amina" I said, stern. she looked at me in shock, "shush."

And then we leaned towards each other again, and the whole world disappeared and it was just me and amina in a cubicle, and it sounded rather vulgar, but I didn't mind a jot.

Amina, Amina, Amina.

then I heard a shout "ladies and gentlemen, we will be departing this cruise in thirty minutes" 

I let go of her and stepped back in alarm. "I've got to go-"

"daisy, daisy, wait-"

I ran out of the lavatory and into mine and hazel's room, where hazel was packing up her clothes. she took one look at me, looked at my bloodshot eyes, and hugged me hard while I sobbed into her shoulder.

then she let go, and i grabbed my suitcase (which was packed already) numbly and walked out onto deck, where I saw George and alexander. George smiled sadly at me, while alexander, being his annoying self, hugged me hard ( i stiffened), then squeezed hazel's hand (hazel went rather pink) and I looked at them angrily. How dare they? How come they could express their love, and nobody would care? Why must mine be different? 

We walked off the cruise, with hazel's family behind us, onto our carriage, me sitting next to hazel. I looked at her, rather desperately, and she looked at me and smiled. 

you can do this. you're the honourable daisy wells, after all. the heroine.

no, no I'm not.

as I looked out of the window, I saw the cruise one last time, and all of the memories came flashing back. laughing with George. whispering with hazel. rolling my eyes at alexander. And Amina.

amina laughing. amina crying. amina... was right next to me?

she was running with the carriage, tears streaming down her face and laughing. I heard hazel say "whatever is she doing?" in shock, but i threw her head out of the window, beaming and laughing, and saw her waving at me and mouthing something.

goodbye, daisy wells.


End file.
